User talk:Arend/UMG-Archive
This place archives the idiocy of some trolls who randomly decided to contact me here instead of somewhere else. ---- Ultimate Mario Gamer Hey guess what Arend. Spark agreed to surrender. With the help of my nephew Ultimate Luigi Gamer, I WILL CONQUER FANTENDO!!!!!! AND YOU WILL BE BANNED!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You do realize that I founded my own wiki called Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki. So basically I DO HAVE ADMIN, BUROCRAT, AND SYSOP POWERS! Also Me and Ultimate Luigi Gamer had nothing to do with the accounts Ultimate Yoshi Gamer, Ultimate Wario Gamer, or Supreme Mario Gamer. Some troll probably created those accounts. It is possible to conquer the wiki. My minions will clear out the main page of Fantendo and replace it with a link that goes to the main page of my wiki. Then they will vandalize the profiles of Sysops and Admins on Fantendo such as Spark, Cobweb etc. Then I will promise more freedom and rights to IPs which will cause them to join my side and help vandalize Admin Profiles. Then Cobs and Spark will have no choice but TO SURRENDER! I'll be the Emperor of the Ultimate Interwiki Empire. UMG again Since my previous plan won't work. I have a new ultimate Guinness master plan to conquer fantendo. I Will send my minions to Bribe a Sysop on Fantendo with becoming an administrator on my wiki if they un-protect the main page so it can be cleared out and replaced with a link to the main page of my wiki. Then I will bribe wikia staff to allow IPs to contribute on Fantendo again. Then the Sysops will un-block me and promoted me to have Admin, Sysop, and BUROCRAT powers and become the Emperor. I WILL RULE FANTENDO BY FRIDAY!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! Well I am a chemist and a spend time with my wife usually in the evening. I contribute on wiki's in my down time when either my wife or boss at work isn't looking. You say that you know some Troll's ACTING MORE MATURE THEN ME???? #I am NOT a troll! #You consider that guy who PRETENDED TO BE MARIO 52134 MORE MATURE THEN ME? I am much more mature and better behaved then that guy. #In fact I am more mature then YOU. I think that you are the same IP who told those stupid vulgar jokes in the Tim J and Larry articles. I saw those comments. #You consider your stupid jokes on the Tim J and Larry articles mature? #I am much more mature then Faker 3124 and much more mature then YOU. I know the truth. Degenetrator is a sockpuppet account that YOU MADE! #I yelled like that because I was angry because you called me STUPID! Megabones is a user on another wiki I contribute on called Super Mario Fanon Wiki. He was banned for vandalism and putting inappropriate content on the wiki. How did PabloLePablo unban himself? UMG the "Great" Ultimate Koopa Gamer banned both you and Pablo. I beg you to STOP MESSING WITH MY WIKI!! I have every right to contribute on my wiki. Well You are just doing this SHIT to antagonize ME! Even Locky isn't causing trouble on my wiki yet. He probably realizes how much of a jerk you are. I also made a deal with Lumoshi on Spongebob Fanon wiki that I can have power on Ultimate Mario Fanon as long as I don't cause trouble on Fantendo. I am NOT causing trouble with Fantendo. ButOne final thing. Here is proof that I am 33 years old. Violation Alert Hey you violated the compromise! I saw that you unblocked yourself from my wiki. *User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Kyle (UMG) Harrison the Great The reason why I unblocked EOMI was because I wanted to use it as Propaganda to show how bad he is. Ultimate Koopa Gamer soon re blocked him and then I changed the block settings. So we are NOT the same person. Why would you think I would argue with myself? It doesn't make sense? The wonderful nice creative smart Kyle UMG Harrison The Great You are violating the compromise I made with Fantendo. The compromise said that I can't cause trouble on Fantendo and if I do, I get banned. After the compromise I did Not cause any trouble on Fantendo. So that means you can't ban me. Also ULG blocked you and UKG Unblocked me. What's you're explanation for violating the compromise. *Why did you Unblock my nephew? That is a VERY dumb move. It's similar to the mistake PabloDePablo made when he FORGOT to block ULG but YOU for some reason Unblocked him. I called him and ordered him to block you. *As a reward for their loyalty, I gave them money. Ain't that nice of me? *About my spelling, my spelling is correct. America and Europe spell things differently. For example in America a "vacation" is a travel to a place where a "holiday" is a special celebration day. However In Europe it is vise versa. *And YOU are actually the person sinning. I remember one time on a blog post about North Korea threatening to bombard America, you said "I'm glad I'm not American" which got a bunch of users angry at you. That is 95 percent if not 100 percent egoistical. However I am very humble. It's not bragging to say "I'm a science Guinness" because it's a fact. *However despite the fact that you committed all the seven sins, I am being very merciful and I am giving you the chance to redeem yourself. What you have to do is apologize for calling me an idiot. Then I'll Unblock you. Ain't that nice of me? The nice super smart chemist and the most Ultimate Gamer of all time, Kyle (UMG) Harrison the great #How is bribing low? Bribing is very nice. #Why did you think that he wouldn't do that? He's my nephew! #America and Europe spell things differently. "Magor" is the American version of "Major". Also according to my nephew, in the UK a "Shop" is called a "Shoppe". What's you're explanation for that. #Since you made an apology blog apologizing for that comment on the North Korean blog, you should also apologize for calling me an idiot. It was wrong of you to call me an idiot. It's almost as bad as calling me stupid. So please apologize. The wonderful, awesome, spectacular, nice, smart Ultimate Gamer of all Ultimate Gamers, Kyle (UMG) Harrison the great #I have a theory that the reason why Locky called me a "six-year-old-on-drugs was only because YOU bribed him with money. Deep Down, Locky secretly supports my theories. #There are two version's of Messages. The American Version, and the European Version. The American version is a headline that has a link to the talk page. The European Version however is where you sign your comments. #Well If you're going to accuse me of spelling words incorrectly, I'm going to accuse you of having incorrect grammar. Somebody sent you a message that said "GRAMMAR is what you need to practice". What's you're explanation about that? #Please apologize. It will benefit both of us. And also please promise to follow the rules on my wiki. I will soon put the new rule I made yesterday on This article to make it official. The great, magnificent, spectacular, nice, smart, Ultimate Gamer of all the Ultimate Gamers, Kyle (UMG) Harrison the great! I accept you're apology. Promise to follow the rules on my wiki and I'll Unblock you. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer If you deny the rules, I will block you again for eternity. My rules are for justice. Fantendo's rules are tyrannical. WhenI made the "I Quit" blog post where I was simply protesting against my unfair ban, Sorastitch banned me for eternity. Why do you consider that fair? User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer WTF. My WIKI HAS BEEN CLOSED! WHO DID THAT? My final final final message Here is my final message. I sent an email to wikia asking them to restore my wiki. And they restored my wiki. *Final Final Final Goodbye *Ultimate Mario Gamer Wait Wait Wait A few weeks ago, you said that you would leave my wiki alone because you don't want to contribute on my wiki anymore and that you won't mind if I Block you for eternity. So why are you suddenly causing trouble like Blocking me and my nephews if you don't care about my wiki anymore? I suggest you either promise to follow the rules, or leave my wiki wiki alone. What's your choice? Ultimate Mario Gamer You know what Arend. You and DEPP are disrupting the opperation of the wikia community. You are unfairly Banning me and also unfairly banning my nephews. You vandalized the main page. I want my wiki to grow and become a good community. What you are doing is preventing my wiki from growing. You are violating wikia's policies. So please I beg you. Change your evil ways. I will find a way to get Unblocked. Every time I get overthrown, I eventually return to power. So please reconsider what you are doing. Also A few weeks ago you said that you were quitting my wiki forever and wrote a monologue explaining why. So if you want to quit then why do you keep coming back? Why? Your behavior Your behavior is rediculous. Even Lumoshi is telling you to leave my wiki alone. That is a sign that you need to stop your behavior. Please reconsider your actions. You should actually thank me for deleting your talk page because I am erasing this fight to prevent new users on my wiki to find out about it. I tried every sort of compromise possible but you are being so stubborn and unreasonable. YOU are the one continuing this fight that has been lasting for almost a year. I am trying to end it. This is my final message to you so please do NOT reply. Just pretend this fight never happened and leave my wiki alone. I have been trying to ignore you but you seem way to focused on me. *Ultimate Mario Gamer Hopefully my final final final final message You know what? You broke your promise and crossed the line. *First of all, I did NOT bother you at all. I did NOT even talk to you for weeks. I wanted this unnecessary war that YOU started almost a year ago to end. I never want to speak to you again. But then you come to my wiki and Unfairly Delete images. I did NOT do anything to Fantendo. EOMI is the troll who made That stupid blog post. You should have caused trouble with EOMI but NO instead you decide to cause trouble on my wiki and Unfairly ban my innocent nephews. I think you have Sadistic pleasure in Trolling and Bullying me and my nephews. You are truly evil. *Second of All, you claim that I stole images from Fantendo. THAT IS NOT TRUE AT ALL! What I did was I saved the images onto my Laptop and then Uploaded them onto my wiki. There is nothing wrong with that. It's called Public Domain. Public Domain is images that you can copy all you want. I did NOT break any Copyright laws. For example the Mario article on Fantendo has an image of Mario. The person who put that image there obviously copied it from the Internet. Users have rights to copy images. *So you done it Arend. You crossed the line. One of my nephews, Ultimate Toad Gamer, contacted me asking me why I Unblocked you and your socks. I told him that you promised to leave my wiki alone. He asked me what I would do if you broke your promise. I told him that if you break your promise, I will contact wikia staff. Since you decided to be a double-crosser and broke your promise, I contacted wikia staff reporting your behavior. However I was merciful and asked them to give you a warning to reconsider your actions instead of globally Blocking your account right away. Ain't that merciful of me? If you deny their warning hopefully they will globally block your account. And when they do, this will teach your minions Dark Planet Pictures, Spark,Soratich, Cobweb etc to reconsider their actions. And they will change into better people while you will be sulking in despair. Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki and Fantendo will cooperate more and someday may even unite and merge into one Supreme Mario Fanon Wiki. The users will live happily ever after. And Locky will shout "HOORAY!" *Hopefully my final final final final goodbye *User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Yes I read your message. The reason why I did NOT reply was because I want to end this war. I Blocked you and your Sockpuppet accounts. Wikia refused to intervene in this War. So I made a Blog post asking my nephews for advice. One of my nephews, Ultimate Toad Gamer told me to Block your account and all your Sockpuppet accounts just in case you break your promise. And I listened to his Awesome advice. So please leave my wiki alone. *Hopefully Final Final Final Final Final Goodbye YOU KEEP BREAKING YOUR PROMISE! FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, PLEASE JUST LEAVE UMFW ALONE! STOP MESSING WITH US! WHY DID YOU UNBLOCK YOURSELF AND RESTORE YOUR TALK PAGE? I deleted it to prevent you from seeing ULG's message. So please stop causing trouble on my Uncles wiki. (Ultimate Toad Gamer (talk) 13:54, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) Has it accured to you that the same user can have multiple IP adresses depending on the network or server they are connected to. Yes I sometimes went to my uncles house and used his IP adress before. That is why our IP adresses seem to match. I am his nephew. I use many IP adresses depending on where I take my cell phone. Also you should have asked me to create a new talk page instead of Unblocking yourself and restoring it. Why didn't you judt ask me to create a new talk page. I deleted it because I was worried that ULG would convince you to join his revolution. *So please Admit that I am UMG's nephew (Ultimate Toad Gamer (talk) 14:35, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) STOP BREAKING YOUR PROMISE! Wait a minute. You created a Sockpuppet account named "Alpha Eagle and went on a rant on Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki insulting my wonderful uncle UMG. I figured out that Alpha Eagle is a Sockpuppet account you made because Your Fantendo Profile Picture has the word "Alpha Eagle" on it. WHY DO YOU KEEP BREAKING YOUR PROMISE? WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO Convince ULG to resist our uncle?Now he became Evil. Please promise to follow the rules Here If you continue to break your promise and keep vandalizing my uncle's wiki, I will ask wikia staff to globally block your account. (Ultimate Toad Gamer (talk) 21:14, December 5, 2013 (UTC)) Hopefully my final message Wait a second! I saw that you said ' "I haven't bothered your wiki in weeks, and I plan to do so"'. Are you saying that you are planning to bother my uncle's wonderful wiki in the future? Of was that a typing mistake? (Ultimate Toad Gamer (talk) 14:11, December 7, 2013 (UTC))